


Carnival of Souls

by schizonephilim



Series: Redemption for the Fallen [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Concerned Castiel, Concerned Dean Winchester, Concerned Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Kyra is Gabriel's descendant, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Singer, Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: Kyra finally comes home to Bobby's to recover from Michael's horrifying attack.  Meanwhile, Lucifer is following through on his plans to abandon the Apocalypse.  Both face their own difficulties.  Will it all work out, or will it blow up in their faces?





	Carnival of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, my health is _**FINALLY**_ starting to take an upswing, and I've taken a bit of vacation time from work, so I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone. Get some much-needed work done around the house, and get back into my writing groove! It's coming along slowly but surely, and I hope to get more to you guys soon!
> 
> Part of me wants to wait till I actually finish this story before I start posting chapters, but the other part of me is afraid that I may lose my motivation to keep going if I don't get some fresh comments and opinions. The chapters I have planned so far are going to be longer than they've been in previous installments, so hopefully it'll make up for the sporadic posting. I love you guys! And don't forget to leave a comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was going to write this chapter from Kyra’s perspective, but after a few paragraphs, I deleted all of it and changed the POV. Why? Because as interesting as Kyra’s mind is, we haven’t really gotten to explore how the other TFW members see her, and it’s _their_ perception of her that plays such a vital role in this series. There will still be chapters that focus more on Kyra, but since she’ll be interacting with the various TFW members, we’ll finally get to learn how they see her!
> 
> Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a comment! They motivate me to keep writing!

     Bobby heard the rumble of the engine approaching the house and froze in the act of starting another pot of coffee to brew; he knew that engine all too well.  He’d spent countless hours restoring it, maintaining it, waiting for it to pull into his driveway after a hunt.  No matter what hour of the day or night, that sound could pull him out of a dead sleep.  Whether he ended up celebrating a successful hunt or doing his best to patch up injuries, it always gave him some measure of peace.  It meant Kyra was  _home_. 

     A glance out the window confirmed what his ears already told him.  The sleek, burgundy 1967 Bonneville shut off its headlights as it slowly eased into its normal parking space.  Dread filled the older hunter; the only times that car pulled up  _that_  slowly, Kyra was in bad shape, physically or otherwise.  After a moment, the engine was shut off, and he saw the figure in the driver’s seat rest their head on the steering wheel. 

     Without hesitation, Bobby ran to the front door, grabbing his shotgun as he observed through the window.  Really, he didn’t need it with Kyra (not like it would hurt her, anyway), but he’d learned the hard way that demons had a way of sneaking onto his property, and he was covering his ass just in case. 

     It took a moment before the driver door opened, and he watched Kyra pull herself out of the car.  Fuck…she moved slowly, like every motion caused her pain.  She was definitely alone.  He didn’t need the gun this time. 

     Leaving the gun, he opened the front door and raced down the steps toward her.  Kyra was leaning heavily on the car, her hands on the frame; if she noticed his approach, she never gave any indication. 

     “Kyra?” he said, cursing himself when he saw the haunted look on her face as she looked up at him.  As soon as he reached her, he pulled her into a hug.  “Where the hell have you been?!” 

     Without warning, she started sobbing into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him to return the hug.   _Balls_ …this  ** _wasn_** ** _’t_**  the reaction he’d expected or wanted.  He’d seen her with gashes and broken bones, in the aftermath of losing a civilian on a hunt, and on her deathbed with cancer, but the only thing that even came close to  _this_  was the deaths of her husband and children.   

     “Shhh…Kyra…” he said quietly, rubbing her back soothingly.  “C’mon, kiddo…it’s over…you’re home.” 

     It took several moments before Kyra’s sobs faded into quiet sniffles.  Her grip loosened as she pulled back to look at him, her eyes red-rimmed and tear tracks on her face.  A watery smile crossed her face.  “Good to see you, Uncle Bobby.” 

     He clapped her on the shoulder, inwardly cursing as she winced in pain from the impact.  “Good to see you too, ya idjit.” 

     The chuckle she gave was one he knew well; she was putting on a brave face, trying to reassure  _him_.  “Thought you would’ve enjoyed the quiet.” 

     “Not this kind of quiet.”  She opened the door to grab her gear from the back seat, but instantly grabbed the car to steady herself again.  Bobby took hold of her arm, ready to catch her if needed.  “Easy, Kyra.” 

     “I’m fine,” she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  “Long drive, that's all.” 

     All he could do was frown at her words.  That was a Winchester “fine” if he ever heard one.  It was painfully obvious that she was pretty damn far from fine.  But, he knew her.  She’d talk about it when she was ready.  He just had to wait. 

     “Sure, kid.”  He grabbed her duffel from the back seat and shut the door.  When Kyra started walking toward the house, he stayed by her side, growing more concerned with every step.  Normally, her walking pace was more of a soldier’s march.  Now?  She dragged her feet with every slow step, her jaw clenched in pain. 

     “Should’ve rested up more before I hit the road,” she muttered. 

     “You did right coming here,” he assured her.  He knew she was probably talking to herself, but that didn’t stop him from answering anyway. 

     As they climbed the front steps, Kyra tripped, making Bobby lunge to catch her before she hit the ground.  This time, he pulled her arm around his shoulder and slipped his other arm around her waist, supporting her weight.  “I got you.” 

     “Always have,” she whispered, leaning on him as he helped her inside.  He set her duffel down beside his shotgun at the front door as she sniffed the air.  “You made your chili?” 

     “Thought you’d be hungry,” he answered as he helped her to the kitchen.  She didn’t bother asking how he knew she was coming.  Asking stupid questions was never really her style, and it was something he appreciated. 

     As she half-sat, half-collapsed in the chair, he pretended not to notice how her eyes watered all over again at his kindness.  “Thanks, Uncle Bobby.  I could eat a little, I guess.” 

     “That’s what family’s for, idjit,” he said as he filled a bowl and set it on the table in front of her, then grabbed a spoon from the drawer and handed it to her. 

     Silence reigned while Kyra ate and Bobby finished his task of starting another pot of coffee to brew.  He tried not to stare at her—even under normal circumstances, she hated being stared at while she ate—but his concern made him steal glances at his adopted niece.  Her color was slowly returning, some of the tension leaving her as she took in the familiar atmosphere and her favorite comfort food.  She ate like a starving person, polishing off the bowl in record time and nodding at Bobby’s silent question if she wanted more. 

     “A little, huh?” he joked as he refilled her bowl, coaxing a faint smile from her.  She ate the second bowl a little slower, finally pushing it away after she finished. 

     “Thanks again, Uncle Bobby.  That was perfect,” she said quietly.  He took that as her invitation to talk, so he sat down across from her at the table. 

     “Anytime, kiddo.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “The boys told me what happened with you and the angels.”  She froze at his words, her hands starting to shake at the mention of what happened.  “You wanna talk about it?” 

     “Not really.”  Her expression was as solemn as her voice, her eyes glued to her hands.  “Maybe someday, but…” 

     “It’s okay.  I understand.” 

     When her gaze met his, the haunted look she gave him and the tears in her eyes made his heart twist painfully for her.  “No,” she whispered, “you really don’t.” 

     The worst part was?  He believed her.  He’d seen her highs and lows firsthand, and  _this_?  It was possibly the lowest she’d ever been.  Everything about her was so damn  _vulnerable_ , so  _broken_ …he wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of man, but he wanted to give her some kind of comfort—but he didn’t move.  Nothing he could do seemed adequate. 

     His thoughts were interrupted by a long, quiet yawn coming from the woman sitting across from him.  Talking could wait.  “Go get some rest, Kyra.” 

     A faint chuckle escaped her.  “You don’t have to tell me twice,” she said, dragging herself from the chair to her feet.  Inwardly, Bobby sighed in relief; as exhausted as she was, she seemed a little steadier on her feet now. 

     As Kyra trudged up the stairs to her room, Bobby moved to his study and sat down in his chair behind the desk.  Once he heard the door to her bedroom shut, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and leaned back in the chair, scrolling through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.  He wasn’t the only one that needed to know Kyra was safe. 

 **_*Dean*_ **  

     The tension in the Impala was so thick, Dean was ready to start throwing punches.  He was still pissed at Cass for not telling them about Kyra—for fuck’s sake, he had to learn she was in trouble from  _Michael_!  Sam had given up trying to play the peacekeeper between his brother and the angel hours ago.  The entire trip, Castiel had been antsy, which wasn’t helping the brothers’ nerves.  His intense concern for Kyra—the vague, ominous hints he kept dropping—was making the brothers wonder what else the seraph wasn’t telling them. 

     The uneasy silence was broken by Dean’s ringtone, muffled by his jacket pocket.  Muttering curses, he pulled it out and checked who was calling, then shared a look with Sam as he answered the call and put it on speaker. 

     “Bobby, please tell me you got good news.” 

     “Well, good  _and_  bad.  Kyra’s here…showed up about 20 minutes ago.” 

     A wave of relief swept through the car at his words.  After all the worry and helplessness of the past day, they finally knew Kyra was safe. 

     “That’s great,” Sam said.  “So what’s the bad news?” 

     “Boys…she’s pretty messed up.” 

     “But, she’s alive,” Cass said. 

     “That’s something, at least,” Dean muttered. 

     “You boys ain’t listening,” Bobby snapped.  “Whatever those bastards did, it messed her up, and I ain’t talking about injuries.  I damn near had to carry her in the house, but she—look, I’ve seen her down before, but I’ve  _never_  seen her like this.” 

     “Did she say anything?  What happened, where she’s been?” Sam asked. 

     “She ain’t talking about it,” Bobby informed them.  “She’ll talk when she’s ready, though.  She was dead on her feet, so I told her to get some shut-eye.” 

     “I can see why she’d wish to avoid the subject,” Cass said. 

     “So she’s sleeping now?” Sam asked. 

     “Like a damn log.  Dead to the world as soon as she hit the mattress.” 

     “Those bastards,” Dean muttered.  “They really messed her up.” 

     “Yeah,” Bobby agreed somberly.  “But she’s alive, and she’s home.  That’s what I’m concerned with right now.  We’ll deal with the fallout later.” 

     In the rearview mirror, Dean saw Castiel’s jaw clench.  “Gabriel will want to know that she’s safe.” 

     Before the hunters could blink, the angel disappeared with the rustling sound of wings.  A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Cass was gone, making Dean sigh.  It wasn’t the first time he wished he could fly, too. 

     “You boys just get your asses back here.  What’s your ETA?” 

     “About an hour and a half out of Sioux Falls.” 

     “But Dean’s driving, so make it an hour.” 

     “Alright, see you then.  And Dean?” 

     “Yeah?” 

     “If you can’t be nice, keep your damn mouth shut.  She’s traumatized enough as it is without you being a Grade A douchebag every time you talk to her.” 

     Bobby’s words and tone hit Dean like a punch to the gut.  Did he really think so badly of him?  She’d just been  _traumatized_ —reading between the lines, it was a miracle she survived at all.  He wasn’t about to make her pain worse.  “Yes, sir.  Noted.” 

     “See you boys in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Huge news! My friend Ece created a channel over on Discord for the series! Come on and join us! https://discord.gg/WMA38cC


End file.
